Pit
'Character Info' Captain of Palutena’s Guard and her most loyal servant. Pit is Palutena’s most capable warrior and it’s come down to him several times over to save not only Palutena, but the humans from the threat of the Underworld Army. When Medusa captured the goddess Palutena and sealed her away Pit had to journey alone fighting against the Underworld Army to save her. He’s taken down several other threats overtime such as the true leader of the Underworld Army Hades, the misguided Goddess of Nature Viridi, and perhaps most strangely a race of alien creatures known as the Aurum. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Separating the Palutena Bow in two, Pit will crouch down and twirl the blades around before rising back up crossing them over themselves in the air saying, “Come on!” Down Taunt: Pit will spread his arms and wings as glowing feathers fall loose as if he was trying to take flight, but unfortunately can’t. Side Taunt: Pit will separate his bow into halves and swing them about with flourish as he says, “That all you got?” 'Entrance' Pit will slowly descend down onto the stage from above bathed in a heavenly light. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have a miniature pair of angel wings on his back along with Pit’s laurel wreath crown atop his head. Victory Poses # Pit will fall down from above and swing about his blades in a fancy manner saying, “It’s game over for you!” # Pit will be seen mid-spin as he flashes the V for Victory sign with his hands and a wide grin on his face as he says, “Victory!” # Keeping the bow intact, Pit will spin the Palutena Bow around from one hand to the other saying, “That was too easy!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Palutena Bow: Pulling back on its drawstring, a blue energy arrow will form on the Palutena Bow just waiting for Pit to fire it. Before firing the bow Pit can aim it either straight ahead, above, or below. Once fired you can alter the actual path of the arrow to a degree by tilting the control stick up or down. 'Side Special' Upperdash Arm: With the Upperdash Arm equipped, Pit will rush forward a little less than half the length of Final Destination. Upon the end of his dash, or when he runs into an opponent, Pit will slam his Upperdash Arm into them and knock them up into the sky with an uppercut. While dashing this move can reflect some projectiles at a 45 degree angle and Pit will have Super Armor status until he stops moving to strike an opponent. 'Up Special' Power of Flight: The Power of Flight surges through Pit as Palutena lends him her power and he soars up high into the sky. This is one of the best vertical recovery moves in the game and lets Pit come back from desperate situations. It’s especially versatile when Pit can also go horizontally to a degree with the tilt of the control stick. 'Down Special' Guardian Orbitars: With the Guardian Orbitars Pit creates two large energy shields on either side of him that appear in an instant. Pit can keep these up for a short time by holding the button down to block melee attacks and reflect projectiles. Projectiles that get reflected are sent flying back 50% stronger and 70% faster however the Guardian Orbitars can only block 50% worth of damage before they get destroyed and Pit has to wait 10 seconds before they can be deployed again. 'Final Smash' Three Sacred Treasures: Pit equips himself with the Three Sacred Treasures. Using the Wings of Pegasus Pit will hover in midair as he switches between the Arrow of Light and Mirror Shield to fire a multitude of different Light Arrows across the screen that fly about in criss-crossing patterns with some arrows being the size of a normal arrow from the Palutena Bow while others are about half the size of the Hyper Beam. This Final Smash ends with Pit firing one last Arrow of Light up into the air which splits apart off screen and falls back down with a rain of arrows flying down the screen. Extra Skill Raptor Claws: Pit will equip the Raptor Claws and for the next 12 seconds you can actually see them being worn on his hands. During this time frame all of Pit’s melee attacks have a 25% chance of dealing “Critical” damage which boosts the damage of the attacks by 50% without increasing the knockback. Pit has to wait 40 seconds before he can use this Extra Skill again. Alternate Costumes # Default # Yellow - Pit’s chiton will be yellow with a slight yellow tinge to his wings. # Bronze Arrows - Pit’s chiton will be green in reference to what his outfit looks like with the Bronze Arrows equipped. # Silver Arrows - Pit’s chiton will be cyan with a slight tinge of blue to his wings in reference to what his outfit looks like with the Silver Arrows equipped. # Gold Arrows - Pit’s chiton will be red in reference to what his outfit looks like with the Gold Arrows equipped. # Sacred Arrows - Pit’s chiton will be blue with blue wings in reference to what his outfit looks like with the Sacred Arrows equipped. # Fallen Angel - Pit’s chiton will be black with his wings taking on a gray tint. # Cupid - Pit’s chiton will be pink while his wings become hot pink. # Purple - Pit’s chiton and wings will be purple. # Orange - Pit’s chiton will be orange. Other Notes Pit can jump three times in the air. If Pit enters a special Taunt button combo it will trigger voice dialogue featuring Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, and Viridi (along with other characters) talking about the different fighters in the match that Pit is fighting against similar to Solid Snake's Codec conversations on Shadow Moses Island. If Pit eats some Food items and one of them is of ice cream, he'll say the voice line, "Floor ice cream gives you health!"